


beg, steal, borrow, or barter

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A short little thing, Drabble, Feels, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical, M/M, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you alright, Laurens?"</p><p>"Of course; why do you ask?" </p><p>"You dueled Lee today."</p><p>"I won." Laurens laughs.</p><p>Alexander doesn't. "Exactly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	beg, steal, borrow, or barter

They enter the room.

"Are you alright, Laurens?"

"Of course; why do you ask?"

"You dueled Lee today."

"I won." Laurens laughs.

Alexander doesn't. "Exactly."

Laurens sobers. Says nothing. Stares.

Alexander asks again. "Are you alright, Laurens?"

A breath. Laurens' chin tilts up. He walks over, shuts the door.

Alexander is covered in arms, tight, gripping. Desperate. He returns the gesture, relishes it. (What could happen to ensure that this happens again? What could be begged, stolen, borrowed, bartered? What, what, what?)

Laurens retracts. "I did not throw away my shot."

"You did not throw away your shot." 

They stare. Quiet. The others have softened their rallies (to the revolution!). 

They stare. And stare. 

(What could be begged, stolen, borrowed, bartered?)

Finally a break. "I am sorry Laurens." They know why.

"I would do it again." They know why.

(What, what, what?)

(What could be done? What would they surrender if they surrendered this secret? What, what, what?)

(Too much.)

(Not enough.)

They exit the room.

**Author's Note:**

> woo my first lams fic. i don't know if there will be more but i really liked this idea, short and sweet and a little sad. 
> 
> if you wanna hear me scream into the void and also reblog things, visit me on tumblr at avory
> 
> thank you for reading, and, as always, let me know of any mistakes!


End file.
